comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Floyd Barton (Earth-70709)
History Early Life Not much is known about Floyd's early life. HIs parents' names were unknown, not even Floyd himself knows their names. Much of Floyd's early life records are gone, even in Floyd's memories. The only thing Floyd remembers is that he was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland, UK. Floyd's "parents" were actually in fact adoptive parents, leaving his biological parents unknown. Floyd also had no known relatives, such as brother or sister, cousins, or grand parents. For school, Floyd wasn't really conducted into a public school. However, he was conducted into a government school. At first, Floyd learned normal subjects of those of elementary school. However, later on, the subjects "evolved". High School Assassin When Floyd was a teenager, he still learned about normal school subjects. However, other than that, secretly, Floyd was trained into military arts, martial arts plus fighting styles, as well as marksmanship. This developed Floyd's love for shooting things, making him dangerous around his classmates, and makes him the most feared student in his high school. Also, unknowingly, Floyd was also trained in the art of assasination, even making his first kill at the age of 15 with a butterfly knife, but he wasn't arrested due to the fact that all the killings and trainings are all conducted by the UK government to make a perfect assassin, warrior, killer, and marksman. However, this makes himself very brutal and merciless indeed. Once, he nearly killed a student that is bullying a nerd. However, the bully survived only because Floyd spared him. Even the principal does not do anything about this. The Hawkeye When Floyd reaches his adulthood, his trainings and all the things he learned at school was put into a test. Floyd was conducted to be the assassin and marksman the British government wanted to be. First, he was put into an intellectual test. His intelligence and creativity made him "survive" the test. Then the second, it's combat. Floyd easily won 8 fights in a row, even killing one of the fighters without breaking a sweat. Then the final and the third is an assassination test, along with marksmanship test. Floyd immediately accomplised all of it easily, and finally, Floyd is officially a government agent. His first missions included "simple" assassinations, works and frontline combats in many locations, such as Ukraine, Argentina, Brazil, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Vietnam, Turkey, and others. Floyd is notable for each of his missions that he never miss a shot, even with a Desert Eagle handgun that has a high recoil. This gives him a nickname of Hawkeye. Deadshot However, one day, Floyd was suddenly injured when doing a mission in Iraq, where his near-perfect eyes are blown off by an RGD-5 hand grenade. This also blows off some parts of his head. This however, still leaves Floyd alive, at least. Then, the British governent undergoes Floyd in an experiment to "revive" Barton himself while also improving his aim furtherly. And the experiment was a success, and Barton felt that his eyes are now much more "perfect" and he couldn't be "blined" or get a vision distruption. Floyd was also supplied with a white mask to "hide" his still-scarred-recovering face, along with a red costume and a new alias of Deadshot, deadlier than those of Hawkeye. Barton still continued his same job while also intensively training himself to another level of power. Also, back then, Floyd's right eye was replaced with a cybernetic eye piece that allows him to zoom on targets and scan his mission's location. Once again, Floyd is the world's greatest assassin. Even once, a counter assassin was sent to kill Floyd, but the results are "good enough": The counter assassin's head was sent back to the one employing the counter assassin. Hero Again, like what happened to Floyd when he was Hawkeye, Floyd got an incident that now involves his whole body instead of just his eyes. This time, Floyd's whole body was accidentally shot by a barrage of M249 by US Mercenaries that Floyd was tasked to kill. Floyd got off-balanced due to the fact that he accidentally fell out of a roof into a room full of heavy gunmen, and the barrage comes off. And this time, it leaves Floyd real dead. Floyd was planned to be resurrected once again, but some government officials said that "he got the rights to die". However, that thing is ignored and through another experiment, this time, fully reviving Floyd, while also giving him enhanced attributes as well as the best aim in the world, even besting his previous versions. However, this leaves Floyd in an amnesia state, but he can only remember his past times as Hawkeye and Deadshot. Barton also commented that his "resurrection" is just "OK" and common. This time, Floyd was given a new costume which will be Barton's "future hero" costume. This time, Floyd is deployed into even more dangerous missions. Superhuman Service Agency Later on, Floyd's missions, all of them, are done. With no other pending requests, Floyd is then "released" while under the government's watch. Floyd felt that all his job are worth and done. However, one day, a day came when Floyd must use his skills, abilities and powers again. He watched through a news station that in Heathrow airport, UK, his country, a super-hero is fighting a super-villain. Floyd watched it in relaxation with no apparent concern, instead, in "gleefulness". Finally, the hero, named Omni-Man, won the battle only with injured hands. Later on, the world's government and some Meta-Humans or super-humans formed an organization called Superhuman Service Agency (SSA). Among the super-humans, although not really a super-human alike, Floyd was among them. The SSA's objective is to combat growing threats around the world that not even one super-hero or a military force can handle, such as super-villains. With no "apparent reason", Floyd is immediately recruited into the SSA by the British government. He was recruited due to his perfect marksmanship and flexibility in combat, not stretchy limbs. In the SSA, Floyd chooses the name Headhunter 'as his nickname, although once his old Hawkeye or Deadshot nickname is recomended, due to the fact that the nickname "Headhunter" ratherly matches Barton himself. Investigating the N-Zone Incident With some other SSA members, along with the leader, Omni-Man, Headhunter and some other members are "sent" by the government to investigate an incident that happens in a special project base in Arizona that once was used to investigate an alternate plane of reality called the "N-Zone" or Negative Zone. Unknowingly, that incident accidentally "formed a super-hero team" called 'Fantastic Four. 'Also, the base is now used by the F4 as their headquarters with the name of The N-Base. Floyd was chosen to be in the small SSA investigation squad due to his expert visual sense and marksmanship, along with some special arrows in his quivers, even if his physicality is "weaker" than some other SSA members. F4 Later on, Floyd and the others arrived to the now-called N-Base. At the entrance, the team leader noticed that the entrance of the base is clean as if nothing happened. Floyd then commented that through his experiences, this means that an "enemy" is inside. Red Hulk and Colossus agrees, and then also Omni-Man agreed. Then, Red Hulk with his strength opened up the entrance to the base. Unknowingly, however, a "member" of the "enemy" "feels" the sound of Red Hulk opening the gate. With the guidance of Broom X, Headhunter and the group advances through the base. After that, Headhunter and the others arrived at a "living room" of the base with a big monitor and a number drawing of "4". Colossus then said that someone already occupied the base. Nolan, then agrees to Colossus, and then struck by an unknown hammer thrown by someone. After Nolan got down and the hammer flew back, Headhunter and the others got into a battle ready stance. The owner, now identified as Beta Ray Bill says that they have the courage to go down into this place. After some more talkings between Omni-Man and Beta Ray Bill, with "impatientness", Floyd fired an arrow at Beta Ray Bill, but then caught by another enhanced being called "Lightspeed". After that, Lightspeed mocked Floyd, and results in Floyd's temper to go off, firing an incendiary arrow, to be "caught and absorbed" by another "member" called Cinder. And after several more problems, including Broom X's telepathy got blocked by the "Fantastic Four", the team, as well as Headhunter goes to engage the "Fantastic Four". Floyd goes to take on Lightspeed, his mocker. Floyd states that he never miss a shot, and easily, '''disapproved '''by Maximoff himself through his intensely superhuman speed. Floyd gets annoyed every time Lightspeed puts a light punch on his body. Then Floyd sees the actually-pretending-tired-Lightspeed, and shoots a shrapnel arrow at him, but suddenly, the young speedy Russian punches Floyd, catching him off-balance and knocking Floyd out. After that, Floyd is later brought by Morph and Cinder themselves after the conflict is over, with Floyd showing some bruises. And then, after some truces and talking from the team leaders of both side, Floyd wakes up and goes out with the SSA members and the F4 members, with Floyd getting a little bit embarassed after that. Powers and Abilities As Hawkeye/Floyd Barton During his non-hero days until his Hawkeye times, Floyd has no apparent super-powers. However, he is an expert combatant and martial artist, as well as expert knife fighter along with a great espionage ability. Hawkeye was also a great gun wielder and a near-perfect marksman. His vision is described to be "phenomenal" and better than those of the finest bow artists in the world. As Deadshot After Floyd's return as Deadshot, Floyd's previous abilities are furtherly enhanced. This also gives Barton a cybernetic red-colored eye piece as a replacement for his right eye. This eye piece is still present until Floyd becomes Headhunter. Like Floyd himself, Deadshot is a superb marksman and great assassin, regarded as the best assassin in the world. Also, due to his eye piece, Floyd gained the ability to "zoom in" to his targets and scan his mission's area easily. As Headhunter After Floyd's resurrection, Floyd was given a new set of equipment, including a special suit that does not enhance his attributes, but gives him an HUD vision, coupled with his marksmanship, his shots are mostly unmissable. Not just that, Barton's resurrection also grants him enhanced attributes to near superhuman, but not close to it. And to summarize all of it, when Floyd is Pinpoint, he gained these abilities: *'Enhanced Strength: 'Coupled with his intense and rigorous training that makes his default strength to peak, Floyd's strength level has been drastically increased through his trainings and resurrection. This allows Floyd to lift objects up to 1 ton. *'Enhanced Stamina: 'Floyd's resurrection process also grants Floyd an extra resistance to fatigue toxins while also making his body produce less fatigue toxins in physical activities. This makes Barton can do pro-longed physical activities than normal humans. This is also coupled with Floyd's intense training. *'Enhanced Speed: 'Headhunter is able to move faster than most normal humans. Even it is noted that in the SSA, by this enhanced speed, coupled with his intense training that makes his speed at peak levels, he can run faster than some bigger SSA members, even those of Red Hulk by running. This also allows Floyd to actually fire all things fireable faster than normal humans without tiring. *'Enhanced Agility: 'Coupled with his peak agility, furtherly enhanced through reviving, this allows Floyd to combine his speed, endurance, strength, reflexes, balance and body coordination beyond normal human beings. In the SSA, Floyd has one of the best agility ever, dodging many attacks that would be unavoidable to most things. *'Enhanced Durability: 'Floyd can survive most damages that can kill a human being in one blow. However, Floyd couldn't really survive all kinds of damages. Intense fire damage, above-superhuman blows, and others can harm Floyd even passing through this durability. This also grants Floyd medium levels of pain tolerance. *'Superhuman Senses: 'Although other attributes of Barton's are only increased to enhanced, amazingly, Floyd's senses are increased to superhuman levels, or even beyond it. His eye-sight is the best one. Coupled with his eye-piece and suit HUD system plus near-perfect eyes, Headhunter nearly can't miss any shot he unleashes to his targets. Even, Floyd can spot pressure points and weak points even by naked eye, with some assistance from HUD and eye-piece. For his other senses, it is also enhanced to those of Daredevil levels, but lowered down. His hearing is the second best sense that is enhanced. However, Floyd's hearing can't do "impossible" things, such as hearing heartbeat, etc. However, apparently this ability can be "distrupted" against extremely fast targets, as shown when he was fighting Lightspeed, Lightspeed's too-intense speed is too much for Floyd's superhuman accuracy. Weapons and Equipments In all incarnations of Barton, both Hawkeye, Deadshot or even Headhunter, most of the time, Barton uses regular firearms along with explosives. His firearms mostly consisted of long rifles, especially sniper rifles, small arms, such as M1911 or in great cases, Desert Eagle, SMGs, such as MP7 or Uzi, and assault rifles, such as M16, or AK-47 or higher standard rifles, such as FN F2000. Currently now as Pinpoint, he uses a suit that has an HUD vision along with an eye-piece that was once left during Floyd's days as Deadshot. Currently, he wields these weapons: *'Pinpoint Bow and Trick Arrows: '''This is Floyd's primary weapon, like the real Marvel comics' Hawkeye. This bow is named after Floyd's own current nickname, and it matches the bow itself. The bow is designed to be fired only by Barton himself, no others, which means that it has a DNA scan system and finger-print scan system. The bow's string is made from a modified experimental Nylon, which makes it literally nearly uncuttable. And as always, like Green Arrow of DC and Hawkeye of Marvel, Floyd has a number of trick arrows that can have special features for special things. Some examples of these arrows are: **Normal Arrow **Incendiary Arrow **Freezing Arrow **Smoke Bomb Arrow **Magnet Arrow **Net Arrow **Electric Arrow **Armor-Piercing Arrow **Non-Lethal Arrow **Impact Arrow **Anti-Personnel Arrow **Acid Arrow **Toxic Gas Arrow **Glue Arrow **Shrapnel Arrow **Sonic Arrow **Landmine Arrow **EMP Arrow *'Dual Butterfly Knives: '''These dual knives are also equipped when Floyd was in Hawkeye persona, as well as Deadshot. These knives are deadly and modified to shred even the toughest armors to pieces. Headhunter is very proficient in these knives and can even throw it with 100% accuracy easily with no difficulty. The weakness of these knives are that they are a bit short in terms of range. *'Kel-Tec P-32: 'This handgun is for Headhunter's last resort weapon. The handgun is modified to fire 2 rounds per shot while having an extended ammunition count of 20. The gun fires .45 ACP rounds instead of .32 ACP rounds. *'Laser Cutter: '''A special weapon made for Floyd. The Laser Cutter is designed to fire hot laser that can cut through most materials, but not harder things, such as diamond or gold. Trivia *Headhunter's real name is an amalgamation between Marvel's Hawkeye (Clint '''Barton) and DC's Deadshot ('''Floyd '''Lawton). Even in his history, once Headhunter had ever went with the persona of Hawkeye and Deadshot himself. **However, most of his career story doesn't really match those of both real Hawkeye and Deadshot. *Floyd's "dead" things are a reference to the Earth-1610 Hawkeye or Ultimate Hawkeye, where he is once suicidal, and Floyd "represents" this by dying for once, and then "revived" and then goes dead and finally gets a true resurrection. *Unlike the real Hawkeye, his once Hawkeye persona does not wield a bow, instead, mostly guns, like the real Deadshot of DC comics. **Barton only wields bow and arrow in his Headhunter persona. **However, like the real Deadshot, in Barton's Deadshot persona, he wields a mounted gun on his hand. *This version of "Hawkeye", or at least similar to it, counter-acts both of the real mainstream and Ultimate Hawkeye and Deadshot (mostly in his Assault on Arkham version) due to the fact that this "Hawkeye" has no known family while real Hawkeye and Deadshot has. **Hawkeye, notably Ultimate Hawkeye, has a wife and children. **Real Deadshot, noticeably in the animated movie Assault on Arkham, is shown to be having what could be a daughter. **And another opposite of both real Hawkeye and Deadshot is that instead of American, this "Hawkeye" is European. *During Floyd's time as "Hawkeye", he wears a suit similar to those of Ultimate Hawkeye. Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Espionage Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Single Characters Category:Bow Wielders Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Versions of Hawkeye Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Gun Wielders Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Formerly Deceased